


How Can You Get Down When You're Already Lying Low

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic, F/F, F/F Diversity Bingo, Fluffy Sandwich, Friends With Benefits, Roommates, Seriously if you were expecting Daisy Johnson smut, Superpower Sex, i don't know what to tell you, not to involve deviant use of earthquake powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's a former spy with superpowers living on the lam. The other's a mild-mannered grad student with a chronic case of hanging out with superheroes. Both of them are utter garbage at coming up with secret identities. But put Daisy Johnson and Darcy Lewis together and you get...well, it might not be true love, but whatever it is, it's not bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Get Down When You're Already Lying Low

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of Femslash Revolution's 2016 F/F Diversity Bingo event.

For the moment, she was going by Austen. Made sense, right? Her best friend's name was Jane, her name was Darcy, so it was cute. Although, you know, hopefully no one was going to be in a position to recognize how cute it was any time soon.

Things were going okay; she had an apartment where—thanks to the corrupt landlord—she wasn't technically squatting but wasn't technically paying rent, a job at the off-brand convenience store on the corner that kept her in steeply-discounted expired instant food, and a roommate who...well, that was kind of the problem.

Her name was Lola Richter, or at least that was what she'd said. Darcy had a feeling she was lying right from the beginning because seriously, who names their kid that, but she couldn't exactly judge on that front and Lola seemed pretty cool; quiet, witty, a little badass, and incidentally exceedingly hot. Still, there was something about her that made Darcy uneasy, like she was hiding something big.

Something like, say...a bag full of fake IDs, foreign currency, and memory cards stashed inside the toilet tank.

It wasn't like Darcy had been snooping around for it; the toilet wasn't flushing—again—so she'd tried to be helpful and take a look even though Lola always offered to take care of that kind of thing for reasons that now seemed obvious. But yeah, now that she'd found it she couldn't just pretend she hadn't, could she? Now that she knew she was living with a con artist or a spy or a serial killer or something, she couldn't just let it go.

Well, actually she could and probably should, but to hell with it; no one had ever accused her of being smart, aside from Jane one time when she hadn't had her coffee yet and so was probably being sarcastic.

So there she was, pacing the few feet of floor space between the futon they took turns sleeping on and the "kitchen" that was really just a sink and a microwave, when the key rattled in the lock. She didn't know where Lola went all day, which hadn't seemed suspicious until just now. Lola stepped inside and smiled tiredly. "Hey, Austen. How was your day?"

Darcy's head snapped up. _Okay girl, just play it cool._ "Lola. Hey. Um. Okay. We, um...kinda need to talk." _Yeah. Cool. Great. Perfect._

Lola blinked and shifted, and Darcy prayed—to Thor, since he was at least real—that she wasn't making a giant mistake. "Okay. What's up?"

Darcy took a deep breath and turned to face her. She was holding the bag against her stomach. "Who are you?"

Lola froze. Her eyes went wide, and for a second Darcy was afraid she was going to pull out a gun. Instead, she crossed her arms. "You first." Darcy's eyebrows leapt up in surprise, and Lola scowled. "Look, no offense, but I've got a lot of experience with this kind of stuff. And everything I'm doing, you're doing too except not as well. So you go first."

Darcy winced. _Well, shit._ Okay, all she had to do was tell her enough to make it sound good: _just keep it casual._ "Okay. Fine! Deal. My real name's Darcy Lewis. I'm...kind of friends with Thor. Which, you know, pre-Accords was pretty boss, but post-Accords mostly means bigger and bigger groups of guys in suits and sunglasses showing up at your apartment to ask 'Are you absolutely, positively absolutely positive that you don't know where Thor is?' I just...kinda felt like lying low for a while."

_Yeah, just like that. Casual. That was...just great._ Lola blinked in shock. Darcy was looking at her expectantly and praying some more, and finally she sighed.

"My real name's Daisy Johnson. I'm...I'm an Inhuman and I used to be a SHIELD agent."

Darcy's eyes went wide. "Holy crap. Are you...seriously?" Lola...Daisy shrugged. Darcy shook her head. "Okay, so...we need booze."

* * *

Darcy shook her head as she passed Daisy the bottle. "Mm, it's not really like...I _can't_ fall in love, whatever that means. I just...everybody says you're supposed to feel like you're missing something if you don't have that, and I just don't. I don't see what the problem is just having someone who's a good friend and a good fu—" Her eyes met Daisy's and she cleared her throat. "...riend."

Daisy snorted, then took another pull. Nothing quite as classy as drinking triple sec straight from the bottle. "Well, judging from my track record, I don't think you're missing much. Every time I feel that way about a guy, we both just end up hurting each other."

Darcy shook her head as she grabbed for the bottle. "Hey, come on, babe, it's not your fault you've got a type."

Daisy chuckled. "Yeah. Prettyboys with tragic backstories, apparently."

Darcy eyed her over the bottle as she took another swig, and couldn't help noticing Daisy looking back. Darcy's baggy clothes tended to hide her incredible figure, but right now she was just wearing a tank top and shorts and Daisy's eyes were doing the rounds. She'd gotten used to it from guys, and the occasional girl, but they weren't usually so...she cleared her throat.

"You just need to shake things up. Find a prettyboy from a stable two-parent home."

Daisy laughed. "Yeah, or a pretty girl with a tragic backstory."

Darcy almost swallowed her tongue. Holy shit, was...was that just a joke, or was she...Darcy cleared her throat.

"So hey, um...while we're being so honest? I might have...walked by the bathroom once when you were getting out of the shower and stayed and watched for a few minutes."

She was ready to play it off as a joke if Daisy got offended, but instead Daisy's cheeks darkened and her eyes dropped to the futon. "Uh. Well. Since we're being honest...I might have...noticed. And...let you."

Darcy bit her lip as that memory came back to her again. She'd been lusting after this girl since they met, but she'd always assumed it was completely one-sided. Was this actually...an invitation?

Darcy set down the bottle on the floor they had instead of a coffee table. Well, she'd know for sure in about five seconds when Daisy slapped her for going in for the kiss.

Only Daisy didn't slap her. Daisy grabbed her shoulders and stuck her tongue down her throat.

Darcy moaned into Daisy's mouth, the tastes of orange and alcohol and girl mingling into something she just knew she wanted more of. Her hands were on the buttons of Daisy's shirt, hurrying to undo them and get at the tight little body she may or may not have thought about once or twice during her alone time following the shower incident.

"Have you ever done this with a girl before?" Darcy mumbled against Daisy's mouth as she reached inside her shirt. Plaid...should have been a dead giveaway right from the start. Her bra was incongruously lacy, and the swells under Darcy's hands made her want to pray some more, though probably not to Thor this time because that would be super awkward.

"Sort of," Daisy said between kisses. "I mean, made out. What about you?"

"More than made out," Darcy grunted.

"So you'll show me what to do?" She could feel Daisy grinning against her lips.

"I'll show you the basics, and I'm sure you can pick up the rest as we go."

Daisy moaned her agreement into Darcy's mouth, hands sliding down to cup her ass; that was nice, everyone always went for her boobs, no one ever paid enough attention to her ass.

"Just so you know, this is just a one-time thing," Daisy said, and Darcy chuckled.

"You're so full of crap." She'd peeled Daisy's shirt all the way off now and was working on the clasp of her bra when a thought hit her out of the blue. "Hey, I just realized something..." Daisy pulled back—reluctantly, Darcy noted smugly—far enough to meet her eye. "This means we don't have to take turns with the futon anymore!"

Daisy laughed, and she kept laughing until they were naked. Then, well...she very promptly stopped being able to.

* * *

The afternoon was...well, um...well spent. Energetic. Educational. They'd already been going at it for hours when Daisy announced, out of the blue, that she was going to show Darcy her superpower. It seemed like a bit of a non sequitur, not to mention a mood killer, until her fingers started to vibrate. After that, it was another hour or so before Darcy regained consciousness to find the sun was down, Daisy was naked, sticky, and wrapped around her, and every inch of her hurt in the best way possible. Her groaning as she tried to stretch woke her roommate—lover? Was that too presumptuous? Friend with benefits? Whatever—who groaned too.

Darcy reached down over the edge of the futon to grope for her pants and dig out her cell, the new cheap one she'd gotten because she'd seen spy movies and wasn't an idiot. She looked at the time, then groaned again a lot less pleasantly. "Shit. I'm late for work. I mean my boss is a huge perv and I'm sure I won't get in trouble if I explain I was busy having mind-blowing girl-on-girl, but still..."

She could feel as much as hear it when Daisy laughed. "Well, I guess we should hop in the shower then..."

Darcy groaned again, this time way, way more pleasantly. "One time thing, huh?"

As Darcy clawed her way off the futon and headed for the tiny, incurably filthy bathroom, Daisy was right behind her, still laughing. "Mind-blowing, huh?"

"Dude, you've got a vibrate setting. Don't pretend you don't know that's every girl's wet dream."

Daisy chuckled. "Well, just make sure you don't go falling in love with me."

As she turned on the water and waited for it to get...well, not hot, but less cold, Darcy rolled her eyes. Dammit, it was going to be impossible to live with her now. Well, except for the part where they would, in fact, be living together. And apparently doing... _that_ a whole lot, which was perfectly fine with her. She'd never really been in love, was pretty sure Daisy wasn't going to be the first, and was perfectly fine with that too; for however long this lasted, Daisy Johnson was shaping up to be a good friend and a good fu...riend. And personally, Darcy couldn't think of anything better.

As they climbed into the shower, the water sheeting down around them started to twist into massaging shapes against her skin and she felt Daisy's humming fingers rounding her hips. Darcy let out a moan. Well, okay...maybe _one_ _thing_.


End file.
